Beloved
by scarletcanary
Summary: Nyssa and Sara are reunited at Oliver's funeral and remember that the title of Beloved is one Sara never lost. Now with a second chance at love, they create a life together.
1. Chapter 1

After seeing Nyssa at the funeral, Sara was immediately drawn to her. It had been years since Sara had seen her. The last time they parted Sara left her there, in the dungeon of Nanda Parbat, because Nyssa told her to be free. It was the first regret of her new life and Sara had spent a thousand nights thinking about how to make it right. About how to go back to her, but as time went on Sara was less sure that Nyssa would still love her. That Nyssa would still want her and would accept her back. But then, Nyssa introduced Sara as her Beloved and Sara was reminded of what she had said to her when Nyssa first bestowed upon her the title of Beloved.

* * *

Sara was laying in Nyssa's arms that night, Nyssa's hands in her's as Sara traced the calluses on Nyssa's fingers, fresh from a day of sword fighting. The soft candlelight flickered on red silk sheets and Sara was content in her arms, a place Sara had claimed for her own. Sara felt as if no one has ever loved her like this, as deeply and as true as Nyssa was now. With the proposal of the title, Sara would always be Nyssa's.

"Once I bestow upon you the title of my Beloved, no one will be able to take your title away, nor deny your place at my side."

Sara turned in Nyssa's arms to bury herself in Nyssa's neck, letting her forehead rest against Nyssa and feeling her steady heartbeat against Sara's forehead.

"This is where I belong," Sara said, kissing the heartbeat that meant they are both so alive. "For as long as you both shall live."

Nyssa leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Until we leave this earth, we are Beloveds."

* * *

After the funeral, Moria offered everyone drinks, but no one lingered longer than to be polite. Felicity wanted to go back home with William to see her baby Mia. John was moving and he and Lyla left to pack and Dinah was leaving as well. Everyone else was taking a step forward, steps made possible by Oliver's sacrifice.

Sara hugged Felicity tight, not quite ready to say goodbye. They had barely seen each other in person as Felicity went into hiding and it hadn't been safe for Sara to see her.

Nyssa was still standing at her side, neither one of them straying too far from the other as they both kept drifting back to each other like magnets. Sara wondered if it was some divine intervention trying to pull their heartstrings together.

"If you ever need anything call. I can literally be there in half a second," Sara said, holding Felicity tightly and hoping that this was only a temporary goodbye.

"I will, I promise," Felicity said. "Right now I just need some time, but I do appreciate you being a part of the kids' lives. I'll probably start taking you up on your offer to spend more time Mia and William."

"I would be happy to, anytime," Sara said, hoping that Felicity reached out if she ever needed to. Sara knew how closed off her friend had been since Oliver died.

Felicity nodded then looked over at Nyssa and the two exchanged a friendly smile. They had always been admirers of each other and now Sara wondered if they had become friends. She left them to talk sensing Felicity's question, she was always so easy to read.

"There is something I wanted to ask you, Nyssa. I know that with Athena gone and Roy and Thea settling down, you don't really have much going on. So I was wondering if you wanted to stay with me for a while. I know it's a lot with the kids, but maybe you could teach them some archery. Once Mia gets a little older, of course, and William isn't really interested right now, but I want them to have that piece of their father and you're the best archer I know."

Nyssa bowed her head to Felicity. "It would be an honor to teach them, but I must consider your offer of a home, there is something else that I would like to explore."

Nyssa looked over at Sara who had tucked herself against her father's side.

"With someone else?" Felicity asked and followed Nyssa's gaze to Sara. "She's single you know, and she still talks about you."

Nyssa looked down and blushed. She felt awkward, like a girl with a schoolyard crush. "Thank you Felicity."

Felicity squeezed Nyssa's hand and gave her a ghost of a smile before Nyssa walked over to Sara. When Sara saw her coming over she sent her a soft smile. That alone sent Nyssa to the heavens, but she tried to maintain her composer as she stood next to Sara.

"What were you and Felicity talking about?" Sara asked, stepping out from under Quentin's arm to stand next to her.

"She offered me a place to stay with her and teach William and Mia archery."

"Is that what you want?" Sara asked her voice shy as she looked away from her to the grass.

"I'm not sure yet, I'd like to explore other things before I commit to living with her. I do think the extra set of hands will help her more. I think I'll take Felicity up on her offer, to teach them, but William's not interested yet and there's not much I can teach a baby."

"In the meantime, where will you go?" Sara asked, looking down at her feet and twisting her rings.

"I'm not sure, perhaps I'll stay in Star City, but for now I am still very much a nomad in this country."

Nyssa looked over at Sara hoping to feel out her reaction. Sara looked hopeful and drew near to her, yet not quite touching. An action Nyssa herself was careful of as she didn't want to overstep Sara's boundaries.

Sara nodded then stopped fidgeting and looked at her. "If you wanted to, you could come with me? I have a time ship, the Waverider, and there's a spare room. I know time travel and future stuff isn't really your thing, but I could use an extra set of hands with the Legends, and it's always nice to have someone around who knows how to work in a team and on missions and stuff."

Sara took a breath, realizing how much she had been rambling and tried to play it off with a shrug.

"I'd like I'd like that very much," Nyssa said, breathing in Sara's open invitation like a breath of fresh air.

Sara smiled and Nyssa was so happy that she couldn't help but smile back. Sara rushed forward and hugged her. Nyssa shifted to accommodate her weight as Sara leaned into her. She hugged Sara back as Sara wrapped her arms around her, holding on tight. Sara buried her face in Nyssa's neck as Nyssa closed her eyes and rested her cheek to Sara's head. Nyssa breathed Sara in and just held her.

Home Sara felt like home, and holding her felt like Nyssa was where she belonged. No matter where she was or who she was with, only Sara had been able to help her feel at home in any place. Nyssa knew that she could find her place on the ship if she had Sara by her side.

When they pulled back, Sara kept her hands on Nyssa's shoulder and looked up at her lips as Nyssa kept her hands on Sara's waist. They were still pressed against each other and Sara took a chance by bringing her hand up to Nyssa's cheek. Nyssa leaned into her touch and reached up to hold Sara's hand to her cheek.

"I never stopped thinking about you and loving you Sara, and if you'll have me, I'd like to court you properly."

Sara couldn't help but chuckle and she looked down, trying to hide her laugh and a somber room.

"I missed being with you a lot. I know we can't go back to how it was, but I'd like to start over with you too."

Nyssa leaned in and Sara tilted her head and closed her eyes as Nyssa touched her lips to Sara's. Nyssa saw stars as she kissed her. Sara's lips were soft and welcoming and Sara melted into their kiss. She pressed herself up further against her and Nyssa tightened her grip on Sara's waist. When they parted, Nyssa rested her forehead against Sara's as she leaned down to Sara's height.

"My beloved," Nyssa whispered, parting Sara's hair with her nose to whisper in her ear.

Sara sighed in contentment at her title and kissed Nyssa's cheek. "My habibti."

They stayed like that with light kisses and soft hands, just holding each other and relearning how they fit together.

"Ah hem?"

Sara opened eyes as wide as saucers and Nyssa bit her lip as they both groaned, having been caught by Quentin Lance. Sara hid in Nyssa's neck, leaving her to face his stern gaze and crossed arms.

"So you two are getting back together?"

"Yes," Sara said in a firm voice, but only peeked out from Nyssa's shoulder.

Mayor Lance glared at Nyssa until Sara unfolded herself from Nyssa's arms and walked over to hug her father. Quentin softened in his daughter's arms and looked back up at Nyssa as Sara said something to him. Sara gave him one last squeeze before turning back and tucking herself against Nyssa's side. Nyssa welcomed her presence and held her close.

"Are you sure about this," He asked, as he's concern evident on his face.

"Dad," Sara sighed.

"I would never be disingenuine in my feeling for her," Nyssa said, holding on tight to Sara.

"I'm sure," Sara said and looked up at Nyssa with such love in her eyes, that it made her heart swell with love.

"I don't want you breaking her heart or getting her hurt," Quentin said to her and Nyssa knew it was right of him to ask. Nyssa looked down at Sara and she knew that it was a promise she could easily keep.

"I would die before I let anything happen to your daughter, and this time it is a promise I intend to keep."

Nyssa knew that something would befall Sara when she went back to Star City to chase the magician. Nyssa knew Sara shouldn't have gone alone, but Ra's al Ghul had forcefully parted them. This time Nyssa wouldn't let that happen.

Quentin nodded. "I did blame you for Sara's death, but I know you didn't kill her. You respected Sara's wish not to be brought back and you didn't let her get caught up in your fight when she went back to you. You've done right by Sara before and I know you'll do right by her now. However, I do expect you both to come over for family dinner night on Saturday."

"We'll be there," Nyssa said with a quick nod.

Quentin nodded and stepped forward, hugging them both. "Be safe."

"You too," Sara said, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

Quentin waived them off as Nyssa took her hand and Sara opened a portal onto the Waverider. There was a rush of activity on the bridge as the Legends were in the middle of a heated game night. Nyssa looked at Sara and smiled, taking a step forward onto the ship and into their new lives together.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed this fic!**

* * *

Nyssa found that she fit in surprisingly well with the Legends, despite the still strange ship. Although, Nyssa had never felt at home amongst technology. Being surrounded by tech including Gideon, the ships A.I. and the eleventh member of the team, she felt it would be best to jump in with both feet. They all seemed happy that Nyssa made Sara happy, and she made an effort to get to know the people that had become Sara's family.

Mona with her sweet dispossession and fierce love for everyone. She had encouraged Nyssa to enjoy life's sweet moments and had welcomed her into their book club.

Ray with his constant smile, sunny outlook, and unending love for his friends. He had been the first person to welcome her and was her first friend on the ship.

Nate with his thirst for knowledge had become her study buddy as they frequently read and research together in the library.

Behrad, with his sense of responsibility, but carefree life. He shared his place at Sara's right hand side with her. They spoke Farsi to each other as a familiar and comforting language.

Charlie with their chaotic energy, but they never hesitated to do the right thing, and inspired everyone to look for the good in the most unlikely souls.

Zari with her attitude and wild ways, she used her influence to help those who needed it and patiently taught Nyssa how to use a smartphone.

Nora with her quiet, steady smiles and soft temperament that match Nyssa's own. Nora opened up to her about being new to the Waverider as well. They shared books and drew near to each other, and the more they talked the more Nyssa found a deep friendship that she was glad to have.

Mick with his gruff demeanor, as he eyed Nyssa when she joined the ship. When Sara introduced them, he remained cold to her and later, deliberately cornered her with a warning.

"Don't hurt Sara," Mick warned her, as he towered above her, using his stature to intimidate her. A technique Nyssa was quite used to men doing to her, despite her strong stance and 5'8" height.

"I have hurt Sara before," Nyssa admitted to him. "But I have loved her since I was 24 years old, and I know more now than I did them. I shall make you the same promise I have made her when I stepped onto this ship. I would die before, I would willingly hurt Sara again."

Mick seemed to accept her promise and nodded, before stepping back and easing his stance.

"Beer?"

Nyssa hated Beer, but for the sake of getting along with all of Sara's crew, she agreed. The beer that Rory handed her was not half bad. The craft beer had hints of spice and citrus, and she found herself reaching for another as they stood against the galley's island. As they talked, Nyssa was intrigued by his writing and even more so by his theft.

They were talking about his latest steal of the Fabergé egg that she now examined in her hand. It seemed they both had a good eye for these things and even quicker fingers. Nyssa

"We should contact the buyers directly, no auctions," Nyssa said, as she placed the egg back in the protective case Ray had given them. She knew that it would be best if they were to avoid the attention of the police and international law enforcement when they sold it. "I know a few people who would be interested and would be willing to pay a fair price."

Mick nodded and grinned. "You know your way around the black market?"

"You could say that," Nyssa said with a cheeky smile.

Mick laughed and patted her on the shoulder in a friendly, yet hard manner, that if not for Nyssa stance to keep her steady, would have sent her forward.

"Should I be worried about you too?"

They looked over to see Sara crossing her arms with an eyebrow raised at them.

"Always," Mick said, leaving the table and depositing his beer in the recycling before going over and patting Sara's shoulder.

"You got a good one there boss."

"Don't I know it," Sara said with a smile and eyes that softened just for Nyssa.

As soon as he left, Sara stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Nyssa's waist from behind, resting her head between Nyssa's shoulder blades. Their height difference was accentuated by Sara's flat sneakers and Nyssa's heeled boots.

"I'm glad you're settling in well. Everybody seems to like you, and I can see that you've made an effort to get to know them. Thank you."

Nyssa sighed in contempt, knowing that she hadn't quite settled in as much as she let on, but held Sara's arms around her waist. "If I am to make this my home, then I should get to know my neighbors, no? I think I have found a home amongst your crew, but I will admit that I am having a harder time adjusting to the ship itself."

"I know," Sara said, leaning up to pressing a kiss to the back of Nyssa's neck.

Nyssa turned around in her arms and leaned down to nuzzle her nose into Sara's hair, letting herself breathe in Sara's scent. She had to remember that Sara was her home and if Sara's home was the ship, then it could be Nyssa's home too. Sara moved to kiss her, and Nyssa smiled into her lips. She missed Sara's kisses the most. It was such a meaningful, yet simple act that meant the world to her. Nyssa could spend the rest of her days kissing Sara Lance.

They heard footsteps coming down the hall, and Sara immediately pulled her lips away and withdrew her arms from around Nyssa's waist. Nyssa reached out to grab a hold of her hand and Sara allowed her that. Nyssa tugged her in for a hug, but Sara stiffened and Nyssa let her wiggle out of her arms just as Nate and Behrad came around the corner.

"Hey so we got my sister settled in, well she stopped screaming at least," Behrad said, with a shrug.

"That's great guys," Sara said, but Nyssa only partially listened in as she looked over at Sara.

Nyssa looked down at their entwined hands and was happy that at least Sara offered her that. She knew that Sara's reluctance for public displays of affection was a product of their time in the League. There they could only hold hands, even as Beloved's. Here Nyssa was free with her affections for Sara, but the latter was still preserved herself from even her family's gaze.

Perhaps Sara just needed time to settle into their new roles. She won't push Sara on this, but she hoped that Sara soon realized Nyssa was ready to be free with her affections. A freedom they could once only dream of.


	3. Chapter 3

**Better late than never and for me, it's still the 8th so technically this is on time. Please tell me if there are mistakes as I have not taken a third look at this.**

* * *

Sara wasn't angry at Nyssa, she wasn't, but as she stomped up the steps to Felicity's place Sara had to stop herself from pounding in the door.

Sara paused and gently knocked. She wasn't angry, she was just sad. Nyssa had been so unhappy. Even though she hid it well, Nyssa continued to begrudge her place on the ship. Sara knew she wasn't happy and every time they tried to talk about it and Nyssa would just pretend the opposite and distract Sara away from a true conversation. A conversation that Sara had been trying to have with her as they got ready to over to Felicity's for dinner that night

Quentin Lance swings open the door with a huge smile on his face as he greeted them in place of Felicity. "Hey you two, come in, come in."

He ushered them both in the door and pulled Sara in for a warm hug. "Hey Dad."

"Hey sweetheart, how are you doing?"

"Good," Sara said, giving him a soft smile.

He pulled back and looked over it at Nyssa who offered him and handshake. He gave her firm handshake and a stiff eye.

"Dad," Sara whined rolling her eyes at them.

They both smiled as they're hard exteriors dropped and Nessa let Quentin pull her in for a hug. Sara headed into the home and took off her coat, putting it over the back of one of the dining room chairs. She is immediately greeted by William who ran over with his Nintendo switch.

"Hey Aunt Sara look at the new game I got!" he said holding up the switch to show her

"Hey kiddo, maybe you can show your Aunt Nyssa how to play," Sara said, giving him a nod looking over at Nyssa, he smiled and gave her a fist bump before going over to them.

Nyssa smiled and let him show her the game and pull her over to sit and let him tell her all about the game as Sara scurried off to the kitchen. There she found Felicity with Mia on her hip turned away from the stove as she tried to bounce the fussy girl while also trying to stir the onions for their dinner.

"Hey," Sara greeted them.

"Hey could you take her for a second?" Felicity asked.

"Sure," Sara said, jumping at the chance to hold Mia and took the girl off of Felicity's hip, holding her up over her head and cooing. Sara brought her down to blow raspberries on her neck and Mia broke out into a smile.

Sara continued to play with Mia as her Dad and Felicity quickly put the rest of the meal together taking the vegetables out of the oven and stirring and adding the cream sauce to the onions,then taking pasta and straining it in the sink.

Sara finally settled Mia on her hip and continued to talk to them. The one year old girl babbled as if she was a part of the conversation too, encouraged by everyone in the room.

"You're are becoming quite the cook," Sara said to Felicity as she watched her finish putting it all together.

"Not really," Felicity said, wiping her hands on a towel and standing next to her leaning against the counter. "It's all Quentin, trust me as soon as he left to open the door for you guys it all quickly dissolved into a disaster."

"Well I'm sure it will be lovely," Sara said, nudging her shoulder.

"Thanks," Felicity said, stepping forward and wrapping her into a hug. "Hello."

"Hi."

"How are you?" Felicity asked getting out a bib and taking Mia from her arms to put her in the high chair. "How are things with you and Nyssa, did you two get a chance to talk yet?"

Sara sighed, having talked with Felicity about everything with Nyssa when they arranged the dinner. Sara looked down at Mia who babbled a string of baby talk and stuck out her tongue out as she made all sorts of noise

"I wish your aunt Nyssa will talk to me as much as you do."

Felicity got Mia strapped in and put her arm around her again and gave her a smile. "Just give her time. She'll talk to you eventually."

"Yes, but what if it's too late? What if it comes to a point where she becomes so miserable that she leaves. I don't want to lose her again Felicity if that means having to stop living on the Waverider then maybe that's what it has to be."

"Would you be happy with that?" Felicity asked, knowing the answer.

Sara didn't respond, but Felicity saw the sadness in her features. Felicity looked up to see Nyssa standing in the doorway with the same kind of sadness on her face. She quickly turned away and went back to talking with William and Sara didn't catch Nyysa's quick retreat. Felicity was about to tell her to go talk to Nessa but Quentin walked past them with the hot bowl of pasta and the tray of vegetables.

"Dinner's ready," Quentin announced as he placed the food on the table.

* * *

Dinner and a visit with Felicity and Quentin were a relief to Nyssa. Being back in the present on the ground with the outdoors just outside the window and a familiar cozy home, where like a breath of fresh air to her mind. Nyssa had an easy smile on her lips the whole time, but she watched as Sara's smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

Nyssa knew it was coming. Sara's words had been on the tip of her tongue all evening. She wanted to have a talk, but they didn't have quite a free moment, so when William's friends knock on the door and ask if he can ride bikes around the neighborhood with them. Sara also offered to take Mia for a walk, to get out of the house and let Felicity have some alone time.

Felicity jumped at the idea of having someone else get the baby to bed for the night, but William wasn't so keen to have his aunts follow him, no matter how cool they were.

"Relax,'' Sara said, putting a hand on his shoulder as he tugged on his jacket. "We'll take a different trail than you and if we run into each other we promise to pretend not to know who you are."

William gave her a look as if he didn't quite believe her.

"Pinky Promise," Sara said holding out her little finger.

He rolls his eyes but locks pinky fingers with her in a quick shake. He took off ahead of them and Nyssa watched him go, she was happy that despite everything his parents went through William was able to enjoy a normal childhood. She longed for some normalcy of her own.

"Are you coming to Dad?" Sara asked, breaking her out of her thoughts as Quentin came around the corner tugging on his coat.

"No. I'm gonna head home Honey," Quentin said, pulling Sara in for a hug. "I'll see you in a week for dinner at my place, okay?"

"Okay," Sara said letting go.

He quickly hugged Nyssa to and whispered to her. "Don't worry about it, you and Sara are gonna figure it out."

Nyssa nodded as he stepped back and gave them both a smile as he headed out the door.

"Here she is," Felicity said, bringing over Mia dressed in the cutest pink jacket.

Nyssa couldn't help the smile that instantly spread across her face at her adorable little girl and took Mia from her friends arms and continued to smile at the girl, who waved both her arms with the cutest little matching pink mittens. A little overkill for a warm night, but it was still February.

They stepped outside and Felicity brought out the pram from the garage and Nyssa put Mia down in the bassinet as Felicity put another blanket around her, snuggling it up into her neck. Once Mia was thoroughly tucked into the bassinet Felicity turned and smiled up at them.

"Thanks for doing this you guys."

"We're just taking her out on a walk, it's really no big deal."

"Yeah, but you're giving me some alone time. I don't get much around here between Mia, my Mom, William, Thea, and now Maura. Don't get me wrong, I love all of them but I miss having me time, so feel free to stay out for at least an hour, so I can have some adequate alone time," Felicity said,pausing to wink or at least tory to wink at them. "But then please come back because I'll definitely miss her and you too of course. We don't see nearly enough of you guys these days."

Sara chuckled and Nyssa smiled as Felicity stopped babbling and wrapped her arms around her sweater tucking it closed.

"An hour got it," Nyssa said taking a hold of the pram.

"I'm going to be sure to knock when we return," Sara said returning Felicity's wink with one of her own.

Felicity giggled and gave Sara a knowing smile. "Now shoo, I have an appointment with a bottle of red and a bathtub all to myself."

Nyssa took that as her cue to start walking and Sara giggled, before falling in step with her. They waved back to Felicity as they walked away and she gave them a quick wave then disappeared back into the home.

They walked next to each other with their outside hand on the pram and the other around the other waist. It was that early sort of twilight where the street lamps have turned on, but the night hadn't quite settled in. The purple and pink sky still light their way around the neighborhood. They did catch William as him and his friends ride around a cul-de-sac before they turn into the path through the woods. As promised, they didn't wave at William, but merely snuck glances at him as he rode past.

* * *

As they settle on the path in the woods with the trees hanging like a canopy over them. The last of them sunbeams streaming through the branches and Mia was content to coo and gaze up at the trees as Sara talked to her, describing what they're doing and where they're going and Nyssa smiled.

Sara watched as she smiled at them, at the trees, at the twilight, at everything. Sara kept sneaking glances at her as Nyssa's cheek must hurt from how big and beautiful her smile was. It's only then that Sara realized she hadn't seen it in a while. Sara pulled them to a stop and looked over at her, really taking Nyssa in with her eyes.

"You love it here Nyssa. I can see that you are so happy, but as soon as we go back to the Waverider you're so withdrawn. I know you've made an effort to really get to know the crew, but you're never quite seen as engaged as you were tonight with everybody else and you've never seemed so happy."

Sara stared down at the trail ahead of them, knowing that Nyssa would agree with her. When she didn't Sara began walking again and slipped out of Nyssa's arm, pushing the pram on her own.

"I'm just not used to it. I just need a few weeks I'm sure," Nyssa said, running to catch up with them and to keep Sara's fast pace.

"No, don't lie to me like that," Sara said, coming to a stop again as she looked over at Nyssa. "If you're not happy then you should say so."

Nyssa bit her lip and looked down, crossing her arms. She shuffled on her heels and shifted her weight, a telltale sign of her reluctance. Sara waited. She reached out and put her hand over Nyssa's on her crossed arms, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

Nyssa looked up and turned her hand to hold Sara's, "I am not happy on the Waverider. I miss the outdoors, I miss living in a home with a garden and trees in the mountains or the desert or even the open plans. I would live anywhere else."

Sara knew the words were coming, but it still hurt when they did. All she wanted was to make Nyssa happy. To see her happy and to be a part of that. Sara felt like she failed her, by putting her in a position where Nyssa was to live in a place that she hated.

Sara was surprised that Nyssa hadn't run away yet like she had them from Nanda Parbat all those years ago. It seemed like a lifetime ago, but history had a cruel way of repeating and destiny was never on their side.

"I'm sorry," Sara said, still holding her gaze even as the tears collected in the corner of her eyes. "I put my life ahead of yours, knowing that you wouldn't be happy. I just wanted you to be happy."

"I am happy with you Sara!" Nyssa insisted, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around Sara's waste. "But I can't help but think you are not quite as happy with me. You're not free with your affections in front of your crew, your family or our friends, all of whom know about us and accept up. I want to be free to hold your hand, to put my arms around you, and walk arm in arm with you, to place little kisses on your jaw and your cheek and your lips, but that form of affection you only seem to accept when we are alone. Why?"

Now it was Sara's turn to look ashamed, she look away from Nyssa and down at Mia and the pram chewing on the blanket that was around her.

"In the League we could only show affection when we were alone," Sara said, still looking down at Mia.

"Yes, but we are not in the league, no one around us is going to do anything against us if we kiss."

"I know. I just can't help, but think about all of the things that we were not allowed to do, about the things we weren't allowed to have," Sara said, reaching down and letting Mia grab ahold of her fingers.

Sara remembered the conversation they had a month before the earthquake in Star City and before Sara left. Sin had been kicked out of their foster home and she wanted to go get them. Sara had always watched over them from afar, setting the child up with money and trying to get them into a good foster home. However Sara wanted to take care of them herself from the moment their father had died, Sara made him a promise she intended to keep. However, she didn't have the resources or the connections to do so until then.

Nyssa knew more than anything Sara wanted them to be a family, but in the League, Nyssa couldn't give her that. Sara knew she didn't want a child to be raised in the life that she had. A life that was full of nothing but death and destruction, obedience and punishment. But Sara wanted a family, she wanted her family, not just Sin, but her parents and her sister, and Nyssa couldn't give her that.

"Well we can be free now, we can have anything you want, your family, my unending affection, and a family of our own if that's what you want."

"But you're not happy," Sara said with a shrug looking defeated. "You don't want to make a home on the Waverider, I know you want to go I can see it in your eyes because that's how I looked before I left."

Nyssa stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Sara's waist, holding her. Sara let go of Mia's hand and turned her attention to Nyssa as she brought her lips to Sara's and gave her a quick kiss. A gentle reminder of their affection and Nyssa's love and devotion to her.

"I love you more than anything in this world. Where you go I go. I won't let this force us apart, but I do need time away from the Waverider. Not very much, just a few hours a day, or one day a week, just something."

Sara let out a breath and reached up to hold Nyssa's face, tilted her own to lean forward and kiss her. Sara melted into her lips, so overjoyed that she was able to just kiss her and feel Nyssa's lips against her own. They enjoyed the passion of their love, with quick gentle kisses. When Sara had her fill of Nyssa's lips they parted and Sara rested her forehead against Nyssa's.

"We can find a balance for you between the Waverider and here on earth in the present and I promise to be more open and free with my affection."

"Balance is the key to happiness," Nyssa said, tilting forward to kiss her lips again, missing them already.

Sara giggled as she pulled away, drunk on their love and, so happy, so very happy.

"I love you Nyssa al Ghul, cliche sayings and all."

"I promise to be honest with you about my needs because I love you Sara Lance, please don't you ever forget it."

The way Nyssa looked at her, so intently, as if she was trying to convey the weight of her words with her gaze. All Sara could do was nod, because she knew. All of the years they spent apart all of the longing the waiting and heartbreak, and never stopped loving each other and Sara knew they never would.

"Well if we can survive death, you being married off, me traveling through time, and five years apart."

"Six."

"Yes, six, I just don't remember the year I was dead, but anyway, I think we can survive the weekends away from the Waverider."

Nyssa ducked her head down and licked her lips, before looking back up at Sara through her eyelashes.

"You already have a place in mind don't you?" Sara said, rolling her eyes knowing the answer to her question.

"Yes," Nyssa admitted tilting her head to look back up at her. "I was speaking with Felicity earlier and the offer of her spare room still stands. If we agree to pay rent and do chores around the house, I've even offered to do the occasional babysitting."

"Speaking of babysitting," Sara said, looking down at Mia who had fallen asleep a few moments ago and was now quietly dozing in the pram.

Nyssa looked down at Mia with a gentle smile and then back up at trees in the sky that had grown dark as the stars took their place on the sky stage. "I think we should be getting back."

"We can go hiking tomorrow if you want?" Sara offed, seeing the small frown on her face and knowing how much it would help.

"Sara Lance agreeing to hike thought I'd never see the day," Nyssa said in a dramatic voice.

"Okay, I take it back no hiking," Sara said, giving her a play full shove as she steered the pram around. "Anyway it would be good to have a permanent residence for the paperwork and all that stuff if we wanted to try and have a family or get married. I'm not saying I want a baby now, definitely not now, but maybe in a few years. It's just seeing Felicity and Mia and how Oliver was how they are, it's something I want and I didn't know if you wanted that too."

Nyssa smiled and just looked at her with the most loving stare that Sara paused. "I would love to get married and have children with you."

Sara let out a sigh and knew she had a love struck look on her face. She leaned up and kissed Nyssa, things got heated fast, but they both agreed to head back to their own bed and jog back to the house, in giggled and hot hands.

* * *

A few days later Nyssa walked up to their door only to find she's been locked out.

"Gideon what is going on? Why is the door locked the only other person who's allowed to lock the door is Sara and she never..." Nyssa trailed off as the door opened to reveal Sara who plastered her hands over Nyssa's eyes. "Sara!"

"No, I have a surprise for you," Sara instructed as Nyssa tried to push her hands away.

"What for," Nyssa asked dropping her hands, but still held on to Sara's wrist. "What have you gotten into?"

"It's a surprise," Sara said and Nyssa relented letting Sara lead her into the room.

"You know, for someone who is not fond of surprises you sure have quite a few of your own."

"That's because most people's surprises are stupid and inconsiderate. However," Sara said, taking her hands off of Nyssa's eyes. "This is something I know you'll like."

Sara was right, Nyssa did like it. Sara redone the tile floor of the Waverider with a real wooden floor, she had added more than a dozen plants around the room as well as a small herb garden hanging from the back wall, she had added a monitor to the ceiling and it was now a reflection of the night sky while the monitors that function as windows displayed a forest scene. There were brown curtains that covered to go over the metal doors and soft blue sheets and comforter.

Nyssa relaxed as she took it all in and Sara wrapped her arms around his waist and settled her head on his shoulder. "You are right this time. I do like it."

"I wanted to make things easier for you while you were here too," Sara said as they both looked at the forest scene. There was movement on the camera and Felicity, William, and baby Mia all appeared on screen waving at them.

Nyssa smiled even more as she looked back at Sara in awe.

"The video is a live view from the forest area behind the house, in Star City and Felicity as given us something else," Sara said pulling out a set of keys. "I got our room there all set up as well and they're expecting us this Friday."

"Thank you," Nyssa said looking back at the screen as the three of them disappeared with a final wave.

Sara came around and leaned up to kiss her, but Nyssa quickly pulled back. "I want to properly thank you for all that you've done, for being more affectionate to me regardless of who's there and for doing all of this. You've done so much for me, you've given me a real home, one I haven't had in a long time."

Sara smiled and wrapped her arms around Nyssa's neck, pulling her back until they hit the bed and then pulling her down and settling Nyssa on top of her. "I think I have an idea of how you can thank me."

Nyssa smiled and hummed against her neck, before leaving soft kisses down her jaw. "Like this?"

Sara could only gasp and wither underneath her as Nyssa's hands tugged off her clothes and began to properly thank her.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: A few days late but still posted!**

* * *

The wind ran smoothly over Sara's hand that laid out the window of the car. From the passenger seat of their convertible, Sara lounged with her feet up on the dashboard as she looked over at Nyssa. Her beloved drove with ease down the old coastal California highway, one hand on the steering wheel and the other on Sara's thigh. Nyssa's fingers danced on her leg in a lazy manner, content to touch her and to be connected to her.

Sara's smile was lazy and easy as she looked away from Nyssa to the view. The sun hung just above the horizon setting the world ablaze and the golden light that caught in her hair making a halo around her head. She couldn't hear the sound of the waves above the car, but she could see the endless ocean as it stretched out as far as she could see.

Sara looked away from the ocean and back to Nyssa, smiling at her before she looked over the road that stretched out endlessly in front of them. This was one of the many little trips that they had taken to get away from the Waverider. Things had been easier since they had talked at Felicity's and Nyssa was happier than ever and so was Sara.

"I'm going to pull over in about a mile," Nyssa said, getting her attention, as she shouted over the wind.

"Why?" Sara asked looking away from the road and back over at Nyssa.

"I want to watch the sunset. There should be a good spot on the cliffs up ahead."

Sara nodded, giving Nyssa that lazy smile again, completely relaxed in the car. She closed her eyes and let herself completely relax. She leaned her head back and just felt the car move, the air rush over her hand, and the sound of the wind in her ears. She was disappointed when Nyssa slowed the car to a stop and pulled over onto the side of the road. She opened her eyes when Nyssa made a complete stop. Nyssa had parked to face the sunset over the water ahead of them.

Sara sighed and kept her eyes closed even as Nyssa got out of the car. Sara had wanted a car ride and that's what she had gotten, she wasn't particularly fond of the ocean and the idea of watching the sun set over it wasn't entirely appealing. So she figured she'd let Nyssa watch and just stay in the car.

"Sara?" Nyssa had come over to her side of the car and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

Sara groaned and slowly turned her head to look over at Nyssa, taking her sunglasses off.

Nyssa had placed her arms on the car door and rested her head on her arms, leaning over and just smiling down at Sara. It was so cute, Sara almost forgave her for interrupting her potential nap.

"Yes my beloved," Sara said using the affectionate nickname Nyssa used solely for her.

"Would you care to join me?" Nyssa asked, tilting her head.

Sara rolled her eyes and tipped her head back to look up at the sky that had turned pink and orange against the evening clouds that seem to roll over the sky like marbles.

"Fine, but I want to sit on your lap."

"If you must," Nyssa said, but Sara knew she didn't mind at all.

Nyssa opened the door for her and Sara followed her out of the car as Nyssa sat against a rock and Sara plopped down into her lap. Nyssa wrapped her arms around her and Sara leaned back, holding Nyssa's hands on her lap. She closed her eyes again and listened to the wind rustling the trees around them.

Nyssa begins to hum, the soft sound creating vibrations against Sara's back as Nyssa leaned down to kiss her neck. It was gentle and calming, Sara knows it won't lead to anything, but that Nyssa merely enjoyed the feel of her skin.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Sara asked, rather teasingly.

"Yes," Nyssa breathed against her skin.

Sara smiled and tilted her head to press against Nyssa's neck, Nyssa, in turn, held her tighter. Sara listed to her as the humming turned to singing and the sweet lullaby left Nyssa's lips. It was something that Nyssa didn't do very often. As a child, she was scolded for breaking the peace and quiet of her father's study and told to give up just such childish rhymes. When Sara met her she hummed to her as she recovered from the island and as Sara got to know her, she encouraged Nyssa's little humming in the morning. As they became more comfortable around each other Nyssa began doing it more and more around her until Sara finally broke her out of her shell when she convinced Nyssa to do karaoke at a bar in Tokyo. Nyssa's singing to her was the most comforting out of all the things Nyssa did for helped her during the darkest of nights, calmed her during the loudest of storms, and Sara fell asleep to Nyssa singing in her ear.

When she woke up, she was being carried. The feel of the wind was gone and as Sara listened she could hear the sound of the waverider as their door opened and of Nyssa's boots along the hallway. Sara fluttered open her eyes just as Nyssa set her down onto the bed. Nyssa smiled when she saw that Sara was awake and leaned in to kiss her.

"Did you have a good nap, my Beloved?"

"Yes," Sara said, yawning and stretching her arms and legs as far as they would go.

Nyssa smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over Sara, who reached up and wrapped her arms around Nyssa's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Sara let herself get handsy as she pushed Nyssa's jacket off of her shoulders and ran her hands down to Nyssa's chest.

"I see that your rest has renewed your strength," Nyssa said, pulling back and taking off the jacket and top for her.

Sara only hummed and licked her lip as she pulled Nyssa over her, capturing her lips and enjoying everything Nyssa had to offer her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wakey, wakey, asshole!" Sara said, as the rogue time assassin and a former member of the League of Assassin, started to stir. When the assassin, named Cyrus, looked up, he saw Nyssa and Sara smiling triumphantly. They stood on the other side of the glass in what most of the crew referred to as 'the cube of shame'.

"Come to gloat," Cyrus sneered.

"Very much so," Nyssa said. After everything, he had done to her, to the timeline and to the team, they had finally caught him.

"After we fix your mess and wipe your memory," Sara said, leaning in to intimidate him further. "You won't be able to hurt anyone else ever again."

"No cell can hold me," Cyrus growled, pressing his fists up against the glass.

Nyssa just smiled. "We're not putting you in a cell, we're sending you straight to middle ages with no memory of the future. You will not be able to hurt anyone ever again."

Nyssa and Sara smiled at him one last time before walking out. Once the door shut behind them Nyssa leaned against the wall and let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey," Sara said in a soft tone, putting her hand on Nyssa's shoulder. She had seen how Nyssa had personally taken responsibility for Cyrus's actions. He was one of the members of the League that she had let go when she disbanded the League. "We got him."

Nyssa looked up and smiled, pulling Sara in and hugged her. She melted into the feeling of Sara's warm embrace, familiar and safe.

"Let's go," Nyssa said, pulling away and walking down the hall and towards their bedroom where Sara happily followed her along.

* * *

A few hours later, Nyssa and Sara entered the bridge, a few of the Legends were hanging around. Mick was drinking in the parlor with Zari, who just had a soda as they looked over his latest draft, Nate, Mona, and Charlie were messing around with some of the old maps, and Nora was helping Ray and Behrad.

"How's it looking?" Sara asked Ray as he and Behrad worked on the damaged navigational system.

"I think we're ready. Want to give it a go?" Behrad asked, as he screwed the panel back in.

"Everything's in tip top shape Captain," Ray said with a smile as he straightened up and wiped the oil off of his hands.

"Okay Gideon, start it up," Sara said, as she made her way to the pilot's seat. "Okay everyone prepare for a time jump."

It was usually fine to time jump without having to be seated, but everyone knew that it was better to be safe than sorry and quickly got strapped in.

"Plot a course for Europe 1630, please Gideon," Sara said, looking down as the correct location appeared on the navigation screen.

The engines roared to life as everyone let out a sigh of relief as their days of hard work had finally paid off. Sara looked over at Nyssa and nodded, to which Nyssa only smiled. Nyssa had been through so much when she disbanded the League, and Sara was happy that she could help Nyssa end her father's horrible legacy.

"Enough with the gooey eyes!" Mick protested. "Let's hit it."

"Okay here we go," Sara said, placing a hand on the ship's thruster handle and easing it forward. "Everybody ready?"

After hearing a chorus of replies and waiting for everyone to get a hold of their seats, Sara pushed forward. They exited the time stream and into the sunny skies over the ocean, certainly not Europe. The ocean waters were clear blue and the sun shone down upon them. As soon as the time ship came out of the time stream, angry red warnings came up on the screens. The sound of alarms filled the bridge and the normal lights shut off as the ship transferred to emergency power. They could all feel the ship's engines sputter as Sara struggled to keep them in the air.

"Gideon and what's wrong?" Ray asked.

"Although, it appears we have made it to the year 1630, we are flying over the waters of the Pacific rather than the European continent. It seems that the jump has also damaged the engines. I am doing my best to keep everything online, but I'm afraid... I... won't…" Gideon trailed off as she went offline.

"Looks like we're in for another crash landing," Charlie said, as she braced herself in her seat.

"Damn it, I thought we fixed this," Ray said, attempting to get out his seat, but the crash protocol had locked all of the harnesses.

"At least we got to where we were supposed to," Nora replied, reaching out to take Ray's hand.

"We need to land in the water!" Nyssa shouted over the alarms.

"There's an island just ahead. We can make it!" Sara hollered, gripping onto the thrusters and clenching her teeth. But before Sara even got the chance to try and make it to the island, the ship gave out and took a nosedive, heading straight for the water. Sara was just able to level the ship vertically. However, she lost distance and height as the Waverider brushed the water, skidding to a stop a few hundred meters from the island.

"Okay, everybody there's an emergency lifeboat in the cargo bay, we can use that to taxi the ship to land. There we can make the necessary repairs," Ray said, as the seat harnesses released and he got up.

Everyone got up from their seats and made their way to the cargo bay. Nyssa stayed particularly close to Sara as they walked down the steps. Ray opened the hangar door which immediately let water in, flooding the cargo bay with several inches of water.

"Awe man," Zari said, throwing up her hands as water rushed over her heels. She quickly took them off and tossed them up the stairs.

"Will the water flood the rest of the ship?" Charlie asked, trudging water beside Zari.

"No, the ship is designed to float in an emergency. The cargo bay can be completely flooded, but the water wouldn't reach the rest of the ship," Behrad replied as he hopped down the stairs.

Ray made his way over to one of the floating cargo boxes and maneuvered it out to the open hangar door. With Behrad's help, he opened the box and pressed one of the buttons inside, which immediately transformed the box into a small boat. As soon as it transformed Behrad set about to start the engine on the back of the boat.

"Everybody in," Charlie said, not waiting for an okay and hopping into the boat.

The rest the Legends, who had been standing on the stairs to the cargo bay, immediately took their positions in the boat, but Sara stood frozen on the stairs. Nyssa stood next to her, with one arm around Sara's waist. Sara's face had gone pale and she crossed her arms in front of her as she made herself small against the wall.

Sara watched, mesmerized, as the water splashed around the room. She was caught up in the memory of trudging through the half sunken Amazo and later being pulled out to sea on both the Gambit and the Amazo. All of Sara's memories of water held nothing but danger and she could still feel the water holding down her soul in the Lazarus pit. Sara couldn't move from her spot on the steps above the water. The situation she was now in was far too similar to her past shipwrecks.

"I'll stay on the ship and help pilot it to the island," Sara said, barely loud enough for them to hear. She did her best to sound authoritative and look them in the eye, but her mouth was suddenly dry and she could feel her body shaking against the wall.

All Sara could hear was the sound of her heart beating violently in her chest. She closed her eyes and tried to remember all of the techniques she had learned to control her fear in Nanda Parbat. Sara tried to listen to Nyssa's calming voice in her ear telling her to breathe deeply, but all she could hear was the sound of the water splashing in the cargo bay below and all the awful memories and held with it.

"It's not safe Sara, you have to come with us," Ray insisted.

"No! Someone has to stay to make sure Cyrus doesn't escape," Sara said as her voice fluctuated and her eyes were glued shut.

"Got him," Mick said, as he walked down the steps with an unconscious Cyrus slung over his shoulder and deposited him into the boat.

* * *

Mick looked back at Sara on the steps and he and Nyssa shared a look. They both knew about Sara's fear of the water and had discussed what they would need to do if an event such as this happened. Although, neither of them felt easy with their plan.

"I am sorry my Beloved," Nyssa said as she picked Sara up bridal style. Sara's eyes flew open as she let out a shriek.

"Put me down," Sara said, her voice full of fury.

As she squirmed in her arms, Nyssa could feel Sara's nails digging into her neck. Nyssa didn't reply and simply waded out into the water and gently placed Sara in the boat next to Mick.

"We're here Sara. You didn't have to touch the water. It will be a short ride to the shore," Nyssa reassured her, as she claimed int next to her.

Nate pushed the boat out into the open water before leaping in next to Ray, who starred up the engine. Zari and Behrad used to totem together to fly around and secured the Waverider to the small tugboat, as Ray maneuvered them towards the shore. Even with the speed of the boat, the waters were choppy and they went up and down with the waves in the tiny boat as they towed the ship to shore.

Nyssa did her best to try and comfort Sara, but her placement in the boat did nothing to soothe her fears. Her breathing became uneven as Nyssa sat in front of her, her hands running up and down Sara's arms. Sara sat as still as a statue, Nyssa knew Sara didn't want the rest of the crew to see her as weak, and was trying to close herself off.

"Breath, my Beloved, in and out," Nyssa said in Arabic hoping that it would draw Sara from her mind. She put her hands on either side of Sara's face and turned Sara's head up to look her in the eye.

"I'm fine, I'm having an adrenaline response." Sara tried to remain calm, but her voice was clearly rattled and she wouldn't meet Nyssa's eyes. Her normally calm sky blue eyes were wide in fear and stared off into the distance.

Sara looked down at her fingers and Nyssa saw them shaking. She quickly grabbed both of them and held them close to her chest. "You won't end up in the water, you're alright, you're safe here with me, nothing is going to happen to you Sara, I promise you."

Sara just stared off into the distance. She took slow and shallow breaths as the shaking in her hands moved to her entire body. Nyssa knew that she was having an anxiety attack and she felt so useless at being unable to stop it. Nyssa stood up and moved behind Sara, wrapping her arms around Sara's chest and pulling her in. Nyssa demonstrated big deep breaths in the hope that the feeling of her breathing would encourage Sara to do the same. Yet, Sara's breathing remained erratic as they slowly made their way to the island.

After an eternity, they pulled up onto the beach. Sara didn't move and Nyssa didn't force her to. Though, the second that Nate and Mick pulled the boat onto the sand, Sara bolted. Out of Nyssa's arms and she hit the sand running. Sara ran from the beach and into the woods, and Nyssa quickly got out to follow her.

"Is Sara gonna be ok?" Nate asked.

Nyssa looked up to see the concerned faces of the team looking over at them. She gave them a curt nod, before she took off into the forest, running after Sara.

She didn't have to go very far before she found Sara on her hands and knees on the floor of the forest. Sara had stumbled over a log and hadn't gone up, she remained frozen on the ground as Nyssa ran towards her. Nyssa jumped over the log and crouched down next to her, putting her arm on Sara's shoulder.

Sara looked up at her and sat back on her legs, her breathing was more erratic than before and Sara cleansed her chest, holding her shirt in her fist.

"Sara you're having an anxiety attack," Nyssa said, as she reached out to put her hand on Sara's shoulder, trying in any way to comfort her.

"I'm fine... I'm trained... to handle... my... adrenaline... response..." Each word came out in a single breath as if Sara was trying her hardest to speak.

"That is usually in a fight, my Beloved," Nyssa said, kneeling to sit down in front of her. "You're trained to control your fight response. This is fear, it's different. You have never reacted well to the water."

"I'm fine, I can settle down!" Sara yelled.

"I know you can, but let me help you," Nyssa said as she wrapped her arms around her and pulled Sara against her chest. "I need you to take deep breaths for me Sara."

Sara nodded but struggled to take deep breaths. Nyssa didn't say anything, she just put both of her hands on Sara's chest, right over her heart. Sara held onto her hands with a death grip, but Nyssa didn't mind.

Slowly, Sara's breathing returned back to normal. She loosened the death grip she had on Nyssa's hands, but Nyssa didn't dare loosen her grip on Sara.

Nyssa pulled Sara into her lab and they just sat on the ground, Sara squirmed in her lap and turned around to look at her. Sara wrapped her arms around her neck and buried her face in Nyssa's hair. Nyssa kissed her forehead and ran her fingers through Sara's hair. "I've got you, my beloved."

They stayed like that for a little bit longer, until Nyssa noticed Mick and Charlie approaching them. She waved them off and nodded, letting them know that Sara was alright, but Nyssa knew that Sara needed more time. Mick and Charlie nodded and then quietly went back. Sara must have heard them, because she picked up her head and looked up at Nyssa, her blue eyes now clear and calm.

Nyssa reached up to tuck Sara's hair behind her ears, as the few strands that she kept short by her face had fallen out of place. Nyssa held Sara's face and Sara gently closed her eyes again and leaned into her touch.

"I'm sorry," Sara whispered.

"No," Nyssa said in a gentle, but firm tone. "There is nothing to be sorry for Sara. Fear is a natural thing and it keeps us safe from the things that have harmed us before. You have been harmed by the water. It was almost your death and it was your birth, both of which were traumas to you."

Sara just shook her head. "I should have been better prepared for this. I knew that my fear of the water had come back since I was resurrected but, I just couldn't put myself through the fear training again."

"If you don't want to face this fear, then you don't have to," Nyssa said, as Sara looked her in the eye for the first time since her anxiety attack started. "I remember how hard it was for you the first time."

Sara nodded, remembering it as well. It was a common occurrence in the League to force its members to face their fears. The trainer introduced their fear to the trainee until they were no longer afraid. When done properly, exposure therapy was very helpful, but the way the League did it was extreme.

Nyssa had been there when Sara was put through it the first time. Back then Sara's fear of the water was as bad as it was now, and even in the smallest of pools would cause her to panic. Back then there was also more at stake for Sara to complete the training. To fail the League meant death, and so, Sara pushed herself to overcome her fear. At the time Nyssa thought it was a necessary evil, but when she saw Sara's reaction to it, and how Sara had become numb during the training, doubt had filled her mind. It was the first time Nyssa had ever doubted the League's methods, and it led her down the path to reject the League and her father. Now Nyssa saw it for what it was. A torturous method to manipulate the new members into being thankful for the League, while deconstructing them and rebuilding them in Ra's al Ghul's image. Nyssa would rather die, then put Sara through that again.

Sara curled up in her lap again and Nyssa wrapped her arms around her, if she had to hold Sara forever she would, but after a few more moments to hem selves Sara picking up her head and looking up at her

"Can we go back to others now?"

"Only if you are ready to?"

Sara nodded and shifted out of Nyssa's lap. Nyssa stood up first, to help Sara up and wrapped her arm around Sara's waist when she stood. Sara gave her a small smile and wrapped her arm around Nyssa's waist as well as they walked back to the beach. Sara hesitated when the earth turned to sand at the edge of the beach, and Nyssa waited patiently for her to continue. All of the Legends looked up as they approached with large smiling faces, happy to see that Sara was alright.

Behrad ran up to them, then paused. He clearly wanted to hug Sara, but scratched his head, trying to be casual. Sara just smiled and pulled him into a quick hug, before the rest of the Legends ran up and hugged her as well.

"We're all glad you're okay," Zari said when they all pulled back.

"Yeah, and we fixed the ship all by ourselves!" Charlie exclaimed, swinging their arm around Zari's neck.

"Excuse you," Nora exclaimed, giving them a playful shove. "Ray and Behrad did all the work."

"Yeah, but we handed them all the tools and stuff."

Sara smiled as they delved into a friendly squabble. The ship was out of the water and parked on the sand, waiting for them. Sara looked over at the water, then down at the sand in front of her, and stepped forward. Nyssa squeezed her hand and walked together to Waverider.


	6. Chapter 6

Nyssa carefully programmed the shrink ray before pointing it at the camping supplies laid out in the Jump Ship. Once everything was a quarter of their size she stopped the ray and pulled the glove off of her hand.

"Good job," Ray said, giving her a pat on the back. "You sure are a quick learner."

"Thank you Mr. Palmer for assisting me in my endeavor," Nyssa said as she quickly packed everything away into two simple bags that would be easy for her and Sara to carry.

"Oh well, anything for you and Sara. We're all so excited for tomorrow," Ray said, raising his eyebrows and rolling from his heels to stand on his toes.

"As am I." Nyssa smiled as well. "You are set to pick up the rest of the Lance family as well as everyone in Star City, yes?"

"Yep, we'll pick them up on the Waverider before heading out to meet you guys everyone has RSVP even Felicity and the kids."

"Good, it'll be nice to see them again and I'm sure Sara will enjoy sharing this with her family, but remember you are not to disembark from the Waverider until Sara has said yes, if she declines..."

"Sara is not going to say no," Ray said, putting his hand on her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. "She loves you and she will want to marry you."

"Sara is many things and I am sure of her love, but I am also sure of her desire to be free," Nyssa said as she pulled the ring box out of her pocket and opened it. The ring seemed like a rope that would both link them for life and would tie Sara down. She'd hate to cage her beloved yellow bird and the more she thought of it and more that doubt filled her mind.

"Nyssa, has Sara told you that she wanted to get married?" Ray asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, she has expressed this sentiment before, which sparked my interest in purchasing this ring."

"Then she's going to say yes. Take it from someone who's married, marriage isn't about holding yourself down. It's about commitment, and love, and having a shared life."

Nyssa finally looked up at him and Ray nodded reassuringly. Nyssa closed the box in her hands and held it against her chest, before slipping it back into her pocket. Ray was right, Sara had talked so fondly about being with Nyssa forever insinuating that she wanted a ring on her finger.

"Thank you."

"Of course, what are friends for?"

Ray left and Nyssa finished packing everything. She looked it over to make sure everything was perfect, before packing the bags under the seats of the Jump Ship. Then she went off in search of Sara. Nyssa found her Beloved in their room, lacing up her hiking boots.

"Are you ready?" Nyssa asked, approaching her and kneeling down to tie Sara's laces.

"As ready as I'll ever be for this mysterious weekend getaway," Sara said standing up and taking Nyssa's hand.

Nyssa leaned in to press a kiss to Sara's lips. "Trust me."

Sara smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. "I always do."

Nyssa led Sara to the Jump Ship and sat in the pilot's seat as Sara sat in the seat to her left. Nyssa then pulled out a blindfold handed it to Sara.

Sara rolled her eyes as she took the blindfold. "Is this really necessary?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

Nyssa smiled as Sara put it on and turned back to the screen. Gideon had already programmed their destination. All she had to do was press a button and let Gideon fly them to their destination.

"I said no peeking," Nyssa tsked as she caught Sara's eye in a mirror. "Or I shall restrain you."

"Promise?" Sara asked pulling the blindfold back in place with a smirk.

Nyssa took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Must her Beloved's sexual desires appear at the worst of times? Sara must have seen Nyass's reaction as when she looked back at her, Sara's hands were folded in her lap and she had turned her head forward.

"Okay, I'll be good," Sara relented a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Worry not," Nyssa reassured her. "I shall reward your patience soon enough."

Without further ado, Gideon took them to the foothills of the Cascade mountains. Nyssa turned and reached out to put a hand on Sara's knee as it bounced in anticipation. Sara smiled and Nyssa undid Sara's buckles before pulling her up. She put an arm around Sara's waist and carefully led her down the steps of the Jump Ship. She removed the blindfold and Sara blinked in the light as she looked around.

The Canadian forest was alive with the sound of squirrels and birds chirping as the wind whistled through the trees. It was mid afternoon, but Nyssa knew the hike wouldn't take very long, especially at their pace. They would be able to set up camp and watch the sunset on a ledge that looked out over the forest peaks. The path ahead of them curved around the sunny forest ready for them to travel.

"It's beautiful," Sara said leaning into Nyssa and taking a moment to watch the forest.

"It has been awhile since we have been able to enjoy a good hike and camping trip, and I know how much you love the trees."

"Thank you."

Sara turned around and wrapped her arms around Nyssa, tilting her head to press their lips together. Sara was so warm and full of life and Nyssa could taste the sun on her lips. She could have stayed forever like that, in this quiet moment, kissing Sara and feeling her smile against their lips. Nyssa pulled back but leaned in again one last time to kiss Sara's cheek. Then, she untangled herself from Sara's arms and retrieved the packs from the Jump Ship.

Nyssa got out two water bottles, making sure they were secure on the side of their packs, and pulled out her compass, just in case. Although, it was a familiar trail for both of them, one they had hiked every time they were in Canada. Sara let her hat dangle from her neck and Nyssa poured a good amount of sunscreen onto her hands. She rubbed it into Sara's cheeks as Sara scratched up her nose and closed her eyes at the assault.

"You don't have to do this you know. It'll be fine, I'll just freckle," Sara said through gritted teeth as her eyes remained closed.

"Yes you will freckle, but you will also burn," Nyssa said and she continued to rub the sunscreen down Sara's neck, making sure to get her ears.

Sara just huffed and let her do it. She had gotten used to Nyssa's overprotectiveness, especially when it came to sunscreen. Nyssa moved down to rub it into Sara's shoulders and Sara finally relaxed. She spent a little extra time massaging Sara's shoulders and getting out the tightness at the base of her neck. Sara whined as Nyssa pulled away, but Nessa quickly placated her with a quick kiss. Then she took Sara's hand and led her down the path.

As they walked up the trail, the forest came to life with the sounds of birds and squirrels and other wildlife, singing in the forest. The afternoon sun filtered through the green pine trees leaving little spots of sunlight glittering through and occasionally catching on Sara's golden hair.

Sara's hair was magnified by her brilliant smile and she skipped and ran through the forest like a child. Her childish excitement was infectious as Nyssa smiled as she followed along, playing with her as they ran up the trail. Sara never let go of her hand and tugged her along, but Nyssa forced her to slow down. She wanted them to take it easy and pointed out the occasional rare bird or flower.

As they hiked, Nyssa watched Sara. The smile never left her face and Sara would occasionally glance over and catch her staring and Nyssa would just smile back at her.

"You're completely lovestruck aren't you?" Sara teased, her leaning over to bump her hip against Nyssa's.

"Yes," Nyssa said as she looked over at Sara and captured Sara's waist, pulling her in. "Because the sight of you completely happy is something that brings me great joy, my Beloved."

Sara laughed, that beautiful sound that had Nyssa falling in love with her all those years ago and sent her heart aflutter even now. Nyssa was overwhelmed by how much she loved Sara and couldn't help but kiss her.

Sara moaned as she settled in Nyssa's arms, when they paused Sara wrapped her arms around Nyssa's neck. Nyssa's brain always short circuited whenever she was kissed, especially by Sara. All she could think about was Sara's lips on her own as Sara murmured and sucked her bottom lip.

There was something so wonderful about being kissed. The way their lips intimately touched. It was an expression of love and wanting. Every time Sara kissed her, she felt so honored to be on the receiving end of Sara's affection.

Sara continued to kiss her and opened her mouth for Nyssa as she let her tongue fill Sara's mouth. Things quickly turned heated as Nyssa's heart pounded in her chest and Sara held her head. They quickly tumbled down onto the forest floor. Nyssa got pine needles in her hair and Sara's back was in covered in dirt, but their lips remain glued together as wandering hand-pulled at tight clothing.

Sara was devilishly good at making Nyssa lose her mind and her clothes. However, they had to reach the cliffside before sunset. She rolled over and untangled herself from Sara pulling away so that Sara wasn't touching her. Sara made the most heartbreaking little whine and reached out to her. Nyssa got up and offered Sara her hand, pulling her up, but maintained their distance.

"We must keep going if we are to set up camp before nightfall."

Sara whined and pouted as Nyssa started to walk ahead of her, leaving Sara behind. Sara's foul mood only lasted for a moment as she ran to catch up to her and grabbed Nyssa's hand, holding it as they walked. When Nyssa looked back at her, Sara met her with a happy smile and Nyssa leaned in to kiss her cheek.

They continued walking and eventually, they made it to the clearing. Sara unceremoniously dropped her bag and Nyssa pulled everything out and grew it back to size. They worked as a team to set up the tent, fire, and dinner. Sara made their beds in the tent as Nyssa secured the food in the trees and tucked the ice chest safely tucked away inside the tent. They settled down for a quick meal of leftover stew and bread before Sara stood up and grabbed Nyssa's hand, tugging her towards the tent with a sly smile on her face, yet Nyssa dug in her heels in and pulled Sara in a different direction.

"Let's go watch the sunset."

"Ugh," Sara said looking up at the sky, her shoulder slumping. "I don't want to hike anymore, I'm too horny."

"I promise I will make it worth your while," Nyssa said, licking her lips with emphasis.

Sara eagerly nodded and let Nyssa guide her towards the trail. It was a short hike from their campground to the cliffside. There was an opening in the trees with a large boulder that Nyssa sat on and pulled Sara into her lap. They sat together, and Nyssa could feel Sara breathe in and out as her arms held her across her chest.

They were quickly caught up in the beauty of the scenery as they watched the sun disappear behind the horizon and twilight set in. There were several peaks and hills all dotted with evergreen greens as far as they could see. The sky turned from orange to blue with purple clouds. Several flocks of birds flew in the sky and the forest became quiet until the crickets and the frogs came out to sing.

"I love you, Sara," Nyssa whispered in her ear.

Sara hummed and squeezed her hands as she leaned into her. "I love you too."

"You've been asking me about your surprise and this is part of it," Nyssa said as she leaned to put her head on Sara's shoulders and she saw Sara glance at her from the corner of her eye.

Nyssa gave her hands one final squeeze before she moved out from behind her. Sara got up, but Nyssa put a hand on her shoulder and let her sit back down. Nyssa dropped to one knee in front of her and Sara's jaw dropped as her eyes became as wide as the Moon above them. Nyssa pulled out the box and opened it as she took Sara's left hand in her own.

"Yes, yes, oh my God, yes," Sara said, smiling so wide and brightly it replaced the sun that had just disappeared. She jumped up and down and seemed to vibrate with excitement.

"Let me propose, please," Nyssa said, smiling up at her with a little laugh.

Sara bit her lip and nodded, her body settling as she sat back down and looked at Nyssa.

"I have not always done what was best for you. Although I have always loved you, I have not made the necessary sacrifices in order to put your well being above my own and above my loyalties to those whom I served. But in the past year, you have let me serve you on the Waverider. You have let me prove my loyalty to you and I hope that I have proved to you that I can do what is best for you and for us without sacrifice. From this moment forward, I ask that you continue to let me serve you as I pledge my fealty to you. I, Nyssa al Ghul, vow to always put your needs above my own as your faithful servant. I promise to never ask anything of you that you are not ready to give, but I will ask one thing of you. If you leave, please take me with you, because I want to be with you always in life and in death, please Sara, take me as yours."

Tears had sprung up in Sara's eyes and they fell down her cheeks as she held her free hand over her mouth. Sara dropped to her knees and reached out to hold both of Nyssa's hands as they clutched the ring box together.

"You know, you're not supposed to say your vows until we actually get married."

"A proposal is a promise," Nyssa said, giving Sara's hands a squeeze as they both look down at the ring. "A promise that I make to you today, on our wedding day, and for the rest of our lives."

"You're such a sap," Sara said, leaving in with her shoulder to give Neyssa a nudge.

"Yes, but I am your sap."

Sara chuckled and looked down at the ring Nyssa was holding. She took a deep breath and squeezed Nyssa's hands.

"You don't ever have to prove yourself to me, because I have always known that you are selfless and that you loved me from the moment you fished me out of the ocean. You cared for me and when I left the League, you let me go, and when I came back, you took me back. When I died, you looked after my family. When I came back you sent me away to prevent me from getting hurt in your war. When I came back for you, you let me whisk you away to travel through time. I promise to always take you with me because I can't bear to part with you either."

Nyssa nodded, she had started crying as Sara spoke and was not confident enough to speak. Sara smiled and let out a breathy laugh as she held out her hand. Nyssa took the ring and slipped it onto her finger. Their tears fell together on Sara's hand and she pulled Nyssa in, hugging her so tightly that it hurt, but Nyssa didn't care. They cling to each other and she felt Sara hold up her ring to see it.

"It's so beautiful," Sara said, her voice muffled by Nyssa's jacket.

It was a gold band with a geometric design. Sara had lamented about how a diamond would get in the way and would fall off if she punched anyone. She pulled back and Nyssa pulled Sara into her lap. Nyssa held up Sara's hand to see the ring that shined on Sara's finger.

"You're right," Sara said as she tilted her head to look up at her and smiled. "The surprise was worth it."

"I'm glad," Nyssa said, having no other words for the joy that she felt.

Nyssa sighed as she smiled and stared down at Sara. Sara looked up, catching her lovestruck expression. Sara placed both of her hands on Nyssa's face and kissed her. Nyssa felt the fireworks explode behind her eyes and felt the hairs on her body stand up. Sara pulled back only to pull her up and wrapped her arms around Nyssa's waist. She kissed her again, before walking backwards towards their campsite. Sara fumbled over a rock and Nyssa picked her up. Sara peppered kisses along Nyssa's jaw and neck as she slowly unzipped Nyssa's coat.

They barely made it into the tent before Sara had torn off both of their clothes, leaving a trail of clothing outside. Nyssa laid her down on the mat and sat between her legs, pulling back to look down at Sara. Her freckles extended down her body and there were no traces of the scars from her time in the League. There were new scars, but not in the way that Sara's body had been marked by the trauma of the League.

Nyssa's eyes trailed down Sara's body to her slit. Sara smiled and let her knees fall to the side, she had a triangle patch of blonde curls on her pubic mound that were soaked with her wetness. Sara held her labia open with two fingers showing off her red and swollen vulva.

"This is yours forever now," Sara said smiling up at her.

Nyssa slid down and wrapped her arms around Sara's thighs locking her in place. "I wouldn't have it..."

Nyssa kissed the valley between Sara's breasts. "Any."

She kissed her abs and then swirled her tongue in Sara's navel. "Other."

Nyssa dipped down and kissed Sara's mound. "Way."

Nyssa kissed just above Sara's clit and Sara raised her hips to meet her, but Nyssa tightened her grip. Nyssa held her down as Sara whined. Nyssa let her tongue run from Sara's opening up to under her clit. Sara practically withered under her as Nyssa continued to lick her hole, her tongue dipping in and out in short quick strokes. Sara kicked out her legs and Nyssa pulled back to press a kiss to Sara's thigh. She then licked her again, but this time she swirled her tongue around Sara's clit as Sara let out a sigh of relief, melting in Nyssa's arms.

Nyssa continued to lick Sara's clit as Sara became exceedingly wet under her tongue. If not for Nyssa's tongue Sara would have soaked through the mat. The more Sara got wet the more Nyssa was emboldened with her tongue. Sara whispered words and moans of appreciation as she held Nyssa's head, her fingers tightening in her dark hair. Nyssa held a steady pace on Sara's clit as Sara moaned and cried out more passionately. Nyssa knew she was getting close as Sara started throwing her head back and breathing in heavy breaths.

Sara widened her legs and rocked her hips. Nyssa honed in on Sara's clit licking in quick strokes. Sara came underneath her, like a beautiful wave of pleasure. Sara cried out her name as her legs shook and her back arched off the mat. Nyssa worked her through it as Sara reveled in the pleasure. As Sara came down she seemed to melt into the mat, letting her leg fall to the side and her hands let go of their grip in Nyssa's hair.

Nyssa finished cleaning her up and crawled back to Sara's lips. She gave Sara a warm and lazy kiss. When Nyssa pulled back, Sara smiled through heavy eyes but eventually, she grabbed Nyssa's thighs and pulled her up to sit on her face. Where Nyssa licked Sara sucked on her labia and her whole vulva. Sara gently teased her with soft subtle kisses as Nyssa tangled her hands in Sara's hair, giving it the gentle tug. Sara giggled against her thigh and flicked her clit with her tongue. She lapped at Nyssa's vulva and worked more intently on her clit.

Nyssa threw her head back and bucked her hips as she continued to ride Sara's face. Eventually, Sara just stuck out her tongue and followed Nyssa's hips as she rocked back and forth. Nyssa slowed her pace, soon stilling her hips as Sara resumed her work with her tongue. Sara uses her tongue to swirl around Nyssa's clit exactly how she liked. Sara knew her body better than she did and Sara always knew what made her go wild with pleasure.

Before she knew it she was coming apart on Sara's tongue. Sara worked her through the pleasure as she leaned down with both her hands on the mat, grinding on Sara's face and chasing every last bit of pleasure. When she came down, she rolled over onto the mat and let herself catch her breath. Her chest rose and fell in heavy breaths.

She looked over at Sara who smiled and rolled over to lay on her chest. Sara captured her nipple with her mouth, giving it a tug and a little bitting with her teeth. She resumed her suckling and went to squeeze Nyssa's other breast with her hand. Sara barely allowed her a moment of recovery before her hand slipped down Nyssa's abdomen and over her mound, honing in on her over sensitive clit. Sara rubbed in slow soft circles and Nyssa gasped under her.

Nyssa turned her hips towards Sara and propped up one leg. She reached over and found Sara's folds just as soaked as before. Nyssa let her fingers run over Sara's pubic hair giving them a slight tug before she slipped down and parted Sara's labia. Where Sara was intent on her pleasure, Nyssa continued to tease her and rub her knuckles through Sara's wetness.

Sara moaned around her breast and licked circles with her tongue. Nyssa smiled as she watched her and stopped her teasing by pushing two fingers into Sara's center. Nyssa started a steady pace and started to swirl her thumb around Sara's clit. She pushed her fingers deep inside Sara as her hips arched, rolling with Nyssa's movements.

Nyssa felt the familiar coil of an orgasm growing deep inside of her, building up like a boiling kettle. Nyssa increased the pace of her fingers, wanting her Beloved to share in her pleasure. She added a third finger as Sara let go of her breasts with a moan. Nyssa captured Sara's open mouth in a kiss and Sara sucked on her bottom lip. Nyssa let her tongue wet Sara's upper lip as they met with open mouths and wet tongues.

As they sensed each other's impending orgasms, Sara massaged her clit in tight circles and Nyssa continued her thrusts, curling her fingers inside of Sara. She whispered Sara's name as Sara captured her other breast and continued to suck. Nyssa groaned and pushed three fingers inside of Sara, focused more on kneading Sara's clit.

"Cum for me and my Beloved," Nyssa whispered in her ear.

That was all Sara needed, before she came, moaning against her breasts and shaking under her fingers. Before her thighs stopped shaking, Sara quickly sent Nyssa over the edge as well. Nyssa saw stars as her body shook with pleasure.

As they came down, they both pulled their fingers away and Sara let go of her breasts, laying her head on Nyssa's shoulder. They both breathed heavily and Nyssa reached for a water bottle, taking a sip before offering it to Sara. The cold of the night air seemed to settle on their hot skin and Nyssa reached for the blankets, too tired to get dressed. Nyssa put an arm around Sara's waist as Sara reached up to tilt her head and meet Nyssa's lips in a gentle kiss.

"If our wedding night is anything like the night of our engagement, we should definitely get married as soon as possible," Sara said, her eyes sparkling as she smiled up at Nyssa.

Nyssa chuckled and leaned down to kiss Sara again. "I'm sure it will be a night to remember, but I want the day to be special for you as well. I want to get married to you in front of all of our friends and family. If you want a big wedding, I would be happy to give you anything your heart desires."

Sara smiled as she looked over at the ring again. She grasped Nyssa's hand and intertwined their fingers. Sara seemed to get lost in her thoughts and Nyssa closed her eyes, letting herself drift off. Just as she was about to fall asleep Sara spoke.

"I remember how jealous I was watching Oliver and Felicity, and Laurel and Tommy get married. I kept thinking that it was something you and I could've had. Now we can. I don't want a big wedding, but I'd like to have a white dress and I want my Dad to walk me down the aisle. I want all of our friends there and I want to dance with you until morning. I want to fall asleep knowing that you're mine, forever. And I want you to fuck me on our wedding night until I can't walk."

Nyssa cuckled, leaning down to kiss Sara's lips. It was a sweet, soft, and lazy kiss and when Nyssa pulled back, Sara kept her eyes closed, sighed in content. "You don't have to wait until we get married to know that you're forever mine, my Beloved. I was forever yours from the day you laughed in my father's face."

Sara smiled and turned up her chin to meet her in another kiss. When Nyssa pulled away Sara settled back with her head on Nyssa's shoulder. Nyssa wrapped her arms around Sara's waist as they settled together. It didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep under the stars with smiles on their faces as they dreamed of their wedding.

ccccc

Nyssa woke up to Sara's lips on her neck and smiled. She allowed herself a lazy morning as Sara's fingers captured her and refused to let her out of bed until Sara had given her another orgasm. They finally got up, if only because they were hungry, and made breakfast.

Sara insisted on holding her hand and intertwining their fingers, letting Nyssa drag her around the campsite as she cooked. Sara was absolutely content. The smile upon her face was as radiant as the sun and she was giddy with happiness. It took awhile for Nyssa to finish breakfast and she kept staring at her. Sara insisted on sitting in Nyssa's lap as they ate and rewarded her by feeding Nyssa bites of her eggs.

They watched the sun get higher in the sky until it lingered over them. Then, they both got cleaned up and took down their campsite, before making the hike back down the mountain. As they walked Sara held her hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze every now and again, if only to remind Nyssa that they were forever linked.

The sun filled the forest with its heat and Nyssa insisted they stop at the river. She walked out into the shallows, sticking her feet in the little pebbles and letting the water run over them. Sara wasn't fond of the water and sat in the grass on the bank as she waited for Nyssa with a towel. Nyssa was relieved to be in the cold water and sighed. She closed her eyes and tilted her head up to enjoy the shade from the overhanging trees.

After Nyssa had let the water cool her down, she walked back over to Sara and sat behind her. She wrapped her arms around Sara's waist and settled her chin on Sara's shoulder. Sara seemed to be hypnotized by the way the water ran over the rocks. Nyssa knew Sara was still terrified of the running water and when Sara's breath hitched in her throat, Nyssa knew that it was time to go. Nyssa pulled her up and held Sara as they walked away until Sara relaxed in her arms. Even on the best of days, their trauma was with them, but it won't take over them, at least not today.

As they walked Sara's smile returned to her face and her steps lightened as they jogged down the path. Nyssa herself couldn't hide the smile that crept upon her lips as they got closer to where they had left the Jump Ship.

"What?" Sara asked, catching her smile.

"Oh nothing," Nyssa said, trying to hide her smile as she bit her lip.

They continued to walk down the trail and Nyssa tried to pretend that her smile was only because she was happy to be engaged. It was only when they walked around the corner to where the Jump Ship should have been, that Nyssa let her excitement show. Sara gasped as they stopped and she saw the sight before her.

All of their family and friends were waiting for them. They had tables set up with food and drinks, and lights and decorations were strung up in the trees. They all looked at them with anticipation and Nyssa held up their hands.

"She said yes!"

Everybody cheered and shouted, holding up their glasses. Quentin walked over to be the first to greet them, pulling them both in for a hug.

"Welcome to the family," Quentin said, pulling back and putting a hand on Nyssa's shoulder.

"Thank you, Mr. Lance," Nyssa said with a nod.

"You're going to be a Lance too," Sara said as she smiled over at Nyssa who returned her gaze with a smile of her own.

"Congratulations!" Tommy said running up with Laurel and Dinah as the rest of the Legends pulled them in for hugs and cheers.

"See I told you she would say yes!" Ray said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Nyssa smiled, it was hard to think that she ever believed that Sara would say no. She looked over at Sara, as she held up her hand to show off her ring and everyone crowded around to see it.

"So when are we planning the wedding?" Mona asked, sliding up to her and with her phone in hand that Nyssa knew contained no less than a hundred ideas.

Nyssa and Sara exchanged to look. "Soon."


End file.
